Nous
, Luce , Bayon , Leuvis, Peter Ratri, the Demons |Enemies = Emma, Ray, Mister , Lucas , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Manga = Chapter 66 }} is one of the antagonists of The Promised Neverland during the Goldy Pond Arc. He is a demon who belongs to the group of Demons known as the "Poachers".The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 76 History At some point, Nous and four other Poachers arrived at Goldy Pond where they began to hunt humans. Appearance Nous is a black demon with a tall, humanoid body. He has four eyes, with the two center ones left uncovered when his mask is on. His mask is difficult to destroy.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 78, page 15 Personality Is protective of Nouma Plot Search For Minerva Arc Nous makes his first appearance with the other Goldy Pond Poachers soon after Emma arrives, discussing what type of meat that they want.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 66, page 1 Nous was later seen patrolling with Nouma, commenting that the children they were hunting managed to escape.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 67, page 19 Nous overhears Bayon talking with some high-ranked demons about the Grace Field House escapees. This gets him excited since they were premium grade and an adult male. He said that not even those demons in their standing have access to that.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 76, page 4 Nous and Nouma later go hunting and begin to chase after Sonia and Sandy. They applaud Sonia and Sandy's strategy of protecting each other from being caught, further exciting them. Because Sonia and Sandy were not premium grade, they were not permitted to kill the orphans.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 67, pages 12-13 Nous and Nouma then arrive at a clearing and Nous notices that a trap has been set for them. They knowingly take the bait and begin to go for the attack until a flash bomb temporarily blinds them and both shots successfully hit both of the demons, unmasking their face.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 79, pages 9-11 Nouma quickly grabs Sonia and briefly applauds her for removing the mask. Right when she decides to hunt Sonia, Paula kills Nouma with her sniper, leaving Nous to cry out in sorrow.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 79, pages 12-15 Right afterwards however, he begins to eat Nouma's head.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 80, page 5 The sniper then tries to shoot Nous but he quickly dodges the shot and throws his spear, injuring Paula in the process.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 79, page 14 Nous then talks to "Nouma", stating that Nouma's death needs to be avenged. He scratches Sonia and then grabs Sandy by the head. He begins to play around with Sandy, threatening the lone observer to come out.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 79, pages 15-17 Nous continues to play around with Sandy and nearly tosses him into the floor until a shot from Mister finally kills him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 86, pages 11-13 Skills and Abilities In addition to known demon abilities including enhanced speed, strength, and regeneration, Nous has demonstrated a previously unseen ability to consume the brain of another demon, namely Nouma, and temporarily not only fuse their combined minds and souls but also combine their separate power and skill, or at least that's how it seems. It is equally possible that this was simply Nous going mad after losing his lover, and an adrenaline rush temporarily increasing his capabilities. Relationships Nouma Nous seems to care a lot for Nouma. This was further indicated when Nouma died. After Nous eats Nouma's head, a part of her is still with him. Nouma requests that Nous avenges her death and the latter willingly does so. There is evidence for both sides; one could argue that Nous simply actually started trying to fight after Nouma died, and that his rage is why Mister went unnoticed despite all demons seeming to have enhanced senses. However, the kids who faced him were surprised by how suddenly his skill increased after eating Nouma, as well as his mumblings about their minds being fused temporarily, so either case has evidence. References Site Navigation Category:Article Stubs Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Villains